What Happens In Vegas
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: Duncan and Courtney, in Vegas, can't remember anything from their wild night before. It's alot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**After TDA, Duncan and Courtney broke – up because they lived to far away from each other and because Courtney had gotten really jealous when she found out how close Duncan and Gwen had gotten. They tried to stay in contact with each other but it didn't really work out. They are now both 26 and haven't spoken or seen each other in years. Courtney is now the CEO of a huge company and Duncan is the owner of a chain of mechanic shops. They both needed to get away from work so they decided to call their friends and go to Vegas. Now to the Disclaimer!!!**

**Disclaimer – MidnightBlueMoon179 doesn't own TDI or TDA but if she did there would be a lot more Duncan and Courtney and Courtney wouldn't have been so bummy on TDA.**

* * *

_Courtney wakes up with a major headache in a hotel room._

Courtney sits up in the bed a starts holding her head.

_Ugh…my head is killing me and I can't remember anything that happened last night._

Then Courtney realizes that she isn't in the bed alone. She pulls the sheets back and then her eyes widen when she realizes who is in the bed next to her.

"D-D-Duncan!"

She screams causing Duncan to wake up.

"Dammit, what's with all the screaming Courtney?"

Duncan's eyes suddenly widen when he realizes the name he just said. He just sits there shocked. Eventually Courtney stops screaming and sits there just as shocked as Duncan.

"Duncan can you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Not a thing."

"Me neither."

Courtney's eyes suddenly widen when she realizes she's naked. This doesn't go unnoticed by Duncan.

"Did you remember something?"

Then Duncan realizes that Courtney is about to cry.

"Hey, Courtney, its okay."

Duncan tried to reach for Courtney but she moves away and starts to get angry.

"Don't touch me!"

Duncan looks at her confused then he realizes the he's naked.

_Oh…so she's angry that we slept together._

"Oh…now I get it, you're upset that you slept with me."

"You mean that you took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"If that's how you want to put it. But, I do remember that this was your idea."

"How the hell was it my idea!?"

"Think really hard about what happened last night."

"I was stressed at work so I called Bridgette, LaShawna, and Katie and we came to Vegas where you got me drunk and took advantage of me!"

"Ugh, no. Keep thinking."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Courtney was sitting at a bar while Bridgette saw Geoff and they started making out __**(**_**AN – Bridgette and Geoff decided that a long distance relationship would still work**_**. Awww…**_**)** _while La Shawana and Katie were no where to be found. Courtney was having her tenth tequila shot when she was approached by a strange guy._

"_Hey hot stuff, I'm Brent, what's your name?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Come on, don't be like that."_

_Brent try's to grab Courtney's arm, but she pulls away._

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Who's going to stop me?"_

_Out of nowhere Brent get's punched in the nose._

"_I'm going to stop you."_

_Brent and the other guy start fighting. The fight soon ends's when Brent's friend stop them and break up them apart. Brent say's Courtney's isn't worth it and then him and his friends walk. Courtney goes over to the guy who punched Brent._

"_Umm, thanks for the help."_

"_No problem, Princess."_

"_What did you just call me?"_

_Courtney's eyes opened when she realizes who she's talking to._

"_Duncan?"_

"_Now you're catching up."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_What, I don't even get a hello? I mean it has been years since we saw each other."_

_Courtney glares at him and Duncan starts to grin._

"_Still as uptight as ever I see."_

"_I am NOT uptight!!!!"_

"_Sure you aren't."_

"_Whatever, I just came over to say thank you and I did so now I will be returning to my tequila."_

"_Didn't know the uptight Princess liked tequila."_

"_First, yes I like tequila, second, I am not uptight, and third, don't call me Princess."_

"_Why shouldn't I?"_

"_Because I don't like it when you call me Princess."_

_Duncan walks up to Courtney and whispers in her ear._

"_Stop lying, you love it when I call you Princess." _

_Chills go down Courtney's spine as Duncan breaths in her ear. Duncan smirks as he sees Courtney trying to keep calm._

"_No, I don't."_

"_Stop denying it, Princess."_

"_I'm not denying anything."_

_Duncan moves in close and talks more seductively._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Courtney felt a weird urge to turn around and kiss the man that she once loved but tried as hard as she could to resist the urge. The way that Duncan was talking wasn't helping. Then Courtney suddenly thought of something to help her to get away from Duncan. She turned around and said– _

"_No"_

"_See, I knew I was right"_

_Courtney wraps her arms around Duncan's neck._

"_Yes Duncan you were right, I love it when you call me Princess, I love it when we start fighting, and it gets me hot when you do something bad."_

"_See, I knew it, no how 'bout a kiss?"_

"_Ok, close your eyes and pucker up."_

_Duncan did as he was told and Courtney took one of the cut lemons from off the bar and put it on Duncan's lips. With her other hand in her pocket and pulls out her phone. She goes to the camera and takes a picture of Duncan kissing the lemon. Then Courtney put her phone back in her pocket and slowly pulls the lemon away before Duncan opens his eyes._

"_Why did your lips taste like lemon?"_

"_Too much tequila I guess."_

"_So what is the Princess doing here in Sin City?"_

"_Things were getting stressful at work so I thought coming here might help me relax."_

"_So you came to Las Vegas by yourself to relax? Not one of your better plans."_

"_I didn't come here by myself, I came here with Bridgette, LaShawna, and Katie. But, Bridge saw Geoff and they started making out. And LaShawna and Katie seemed to disappear into thin air."_

"_So that's where Party Boy went."_

"_Ohhh, Geoff came here with you."_

"_More like I came with Geoff."_

"_Well, I should probably find Katie and LaShawna"_

"_What about Party Boy and Malibu?"_

"_Bridgette's a big girl, she can take care of herself."_

_Courtney started to get up and walk away but then stopped, turned around, and walked back over to Duncan._

"_Umm, do you wanna come with? I mean I could use someone to help me find my way around."_

"_Is the perfect princess Courtney asking for help?"_

"_If your gonna' be a jerk about it then no."_

"_And unless you admit that you need help you can walk around Vegas alone where I won't be able to help you."_

"_Fine…I need help."_

"_See, now was that so hard?"_

"_I just died a little inside."_

"_Yea, yea whatever. Let's go."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What in the world was I thinking?"

"Right now I would usually laugh or make fun of you –"

"That's because you don't care about how I feel."

"Wasn't done Princess."

"ugh…fine, continue."

"As I was saying, right now I would usually laugh or make fun of you, but seeing as you still have a hangover and can't really remember a thing that happened last night, i'll make an exception."

Courtney looked at Duncan dumbfounded and touched but what Duncan just said, while Duncan just looked at the look on Courtney's face. Courtney finally couldn't resist the urge anymore and turned Duncan's head around and give him a kiss. A real kiss, no tricks, lemons, or pictures involved. But this wasn't a normal kiss for Courtney, this kiss felt like two peoples souls were being merged together and was filled by years worth of passion that both Duncan and Courtney didn't even know was there. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at each other and saw a person that in their mind was perfect.

But of course this moment didn't last long, but in Duncan and Courtney's minds this seemed to last forever.

* * *

_**So, what do you think of the first chapter of "What Happens in Vegas"? In need feedback!!! If I get good reviews then I'll put up more, if I don't then I'll start a new story. The choice is yours!**_

_**Peace and Love,**_

_**MidnightBlueMoon179**_


	2. Annoucement

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS! **There is a new story in the works! It's my version of _Titanic_ with the TDI cast and an alternate ending. I'm going to put it up when I'm done with writing and editing the first chapter. Then I have to type it up and all this other extra stuffs. Not to mention I don't really have a lot of time because I have regents and graduation and my performance of _Guys and Dolls Jr._

(And don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories for all you faithful readers.)

Peace and Love,

MidnightBlueMoon179


	3. Announcement

Umm...hey guys. I know it's been a good while since I've posted on here so if anybody actually stuck around, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I would give you guys a list of excuses but I don't think you really care. So I just wanted to let you guys know that a few changes are going happen:

(1) I'm gonna be rewriting some of the stories. The stories that are already finished won't be changed, I'll probably just do some extra editing.

(2) I'm gonna be deleting some stories due to my lack of ability to continue writing them. I'll let you guys know which one's in the event that anyone wants to take the story over (which I'm rather doubtful will happen)

(3) I'm going to try to finish the stories, but I honestly can't make any promises that I will. (SORRY!)

I think that's everything. If anyone has an questions, comments, or concerns, just PM me and I'll do what I can. ~MidnightBlueMoon179


End file.
